


it’s just a spark

by rosewitchx



Series: "it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short & Sweet, i dunno what else to tag this i literally wrote this on a whim, loki is a little shit, the sun is getting real low except it’s not used for comedic purposes, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: the last time thor tried something like this he got wrecked into submission. he’s not natasha, he’s not sure this will work, but it just is the best idea he has.





	it’s just a spark

“hey, big guy.”

thor’s hands are generally big against bruce’s, but they look so small and gentle as he extends them towards the hulk. they’re calloused, rough and strong, and bruce knows this as he knows breathing.

but this isn’t bruce. this is the hulk, and the hulk is angry.

thor makes a mental note to kick loki’s ass (when he finds him; asshole’s gone hiding again) when the hulk trashes against the wall. the asgardians are waking up because of all the noise; soon, valkyrie arrives, watching it all happen from the sidelines alongside his people.

the last time thor tried something like this he got wrecked into submission. he’s not natasha, he’s not sure this will work, but it just is the best idea he has. his heart beats on his throat as he smiles weakly; he’s not scared of the hulk. he just fears that bruce might never come back.

why would that scare him? it’s not like they’re anything more than friends. shield brothers at the very most. they’re not like stark and rhodes, or steve and his old partner. they’re nothing like that.

(even though his stomach flutters when bruce looks at him. even though his lips felt so soft and gentle when they kissed on accident, sending sparks all over his body. even though his eyes look at him like he’s not a lost king of a dying people.)

thor takes a deep breath, and whispers to the hulk, “the sun’s getting real low.”

**Author's Note:**

> yall go write thorbruce now!  
> hey guess what i love them come scream with me abt thorbruce my ig & tumblr is @princiell


End file.
